


One by One

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fools in Love, God - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, So many kisses, at least my classics education came in handy if only for a few hundred words or so, how many william Shakespeare references can i put in without becoming a uselss gay?, secret boyfriends, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: A thousand kisses buys my heart from me;And pay them at thy leisure, one by one.a look into some kisses that Crowley and Aziraphale share throughout the centuries together.





	One by One

**Author's Note:**

> whelp, this is my first Good Omens fic. I hope y'all like it

It wouldn’t have been the first time they had kissed. There had been many secret rendezvous throughout the centuries they had known the other. 

Their first, in the depths of Noah’s arc. When Aziraphale had discovered Crawly in a part of the ship he hadn’t remembered being in the plans. No doubt having been miracled into existence by the very demon he found nursing an infant. Hundreds of children huddled around as thunder clapped above them and the seas grew higher. 

Aziraphale had kept Crawly’s secret, it would be the first time of many that the angel found he agreed on something with the demon. 

He found himself in hushed whispers as the children slept, all dreaming of what they would like most as the ship rocked. 

“You did a good thing, Crawly.” Aziraphale whispered as the little girl in his arms moved in her sleep. He threaded his fingers through her dark hair as she settled, pulled under deeper into a peaceful sleep. 

The demon looked sideways at him, a frown on his face and a look that tried to be menacing if it wasn’t for the baby he held in his arms. “I don’t do anything nice.” He stated matter of factly, his face leaning in close to the angels. Their breaths mingled and the hair on the back of Aziraphale’s neck stood up on end. 

“Nevertheless,” he spoke, his eyes darting down to the demons lips. He looked back up, Crawly’s beautiful yellow eyes seemed to peer directly into his very soul. He swallowed hard and relaxed his shoulders, “Thank you.” He finished. Leaning forward to place a small kiss to Crawly’s cheek. 

The demons eyelids fluttered closed, savoring the feeling of the warm lips against his skin. He opened his eyes and couldn’t help but smile fondly at the angel. _ His _ angel. 

“You’re welcome, Angel.” He says and turns his attention to the baby who is now fussing in his arms. 

* * *

Their second kiss was initiated by Crawly, who now went by Crowley. They had their first dinner together at Petronius’. Crowley offering to walk the angel back to the Inn he was staying at. 

Walking amongst the almost 400 year old city. The forums still bustling with activity as the celestial beings walked amongst the inhabitants. Their fingers brushed together in a way that seemed so foreign yet felt so right. 

They never brought up the kiss, if it could even be classified as such an act. Throughout the years and not a single word about what happened in the midst of the flood. Granted, they hardly saw the other being more than once every hundred years or so. But that would change. 

“Well, this is it.” Aziraphale says, standing in front of a quaint building, the door still propped open and the interior bathed in the soft glow from the lit candles. 

“Until our next meeting.” Crowley spoke, gently taking the angels hand and kissing his knuckles. “Bonum nocte, angelus.” A wily grin spread across his face as he turned on his heel and sauntered away. 

Aziraphale’s skin tingled for months after that. 

* * *

Their third kiss happens outside of the globe theater. And it’s their first real one. The road is bustling with activity and Aziraphale is munching on a snack he purchased from a vendor a few spots down the road. 

Aziraphale takes a glance up, looking for something, anything, to break their silence. “The stars look beautiful tonight.” He says. His eyes filtering to the side to see Crowley looking at him. He hopes his blush isn’t too obvious. 

“They are, indeed.” Crowley concurred, letting himself briefly remember the time he spent crafting the intricate systems. 

He watched with interest as Aziraphale finishes the last of his treat, his tongue swiping over his lips to get every last morsel, for a chance to savor it after it’s gone. And, not for the first time, Crowley finds himself wishing to know what they would feel like against his own. 

He reasons with himself. He’s a demon. He’s not supposed to yearn for something as simple as a kiss. Certainly not from an Angel such as Aziraphale. But Aziraphale wasn’t like the others. Nothing like Michael or Gabriel or Uriel. 

Crowley willed the stars into existence. A feat of no easy tasks. A craft so exquisite that the mere beetle knew of it to help it navigate the desert. 

He knew beautiful, intricate, and Devine things when he saw them, and Aziraphale was no exception. Hell, he was the most beautiful creation Crowley could ever set his eyes upon. 

But here he is, yearning. Yearning for the touch of an angel, no less. How ironic. Of all the beings he could fall for, it would be for The Principality Aziraphale. 

“How long do you think we can keep our respective head offices out of the loop.” Aziraphale asks, how like him to ruin Crowley’s own personal romantic moment with talk of work.

“If we play our cards right, hopefully for the rest of eternity.” He says as they walk. There’s a puddle of God knows what in front of them. Crowley makes a face before snapping his fingers and it’s miracled a way. He doesn’t quite know where, but he likes to imagine it falls on Gabriel’s head next time he manifests on earth. 

“Seems like it’s just rotten work, though,” Aziraphale mumbles as the street becomes more compact and their strides bring them closer to each other. Their hands brushing against the others, both longing to hold and never stop. 

“No, not if it’s you.” Crowley says and they’ve stopped. He pulls Aziraphale to the side as people keep walking, paying no mind to them. Aziraphale wonders briefly if Crowley miracled it so they wouldn’t be seen. 

“Awfully romantic.” Aziraphale says, and their dance has begun. A dance they knew quite well, as if they spent all of creation performing it, and it feels like they have. Both urging to be closer but pulling back at the last minute. Not for fear because they did not want this, no. They wanted this so badly. 

It was fear of being caught, of being torn away from each other. Fear of never being able to see the other person again. 

But here, in a deserted alley where the light is faint. It’s just them. No one can see them. It’s as close to being alone in the universe that they are going to get. And they relish in the fact that these opportunities only come once in a decade or so. 

They both wonder how long it’s been since they were able to be this close. Aziraphale thinks back to his favorite moment on Noah’s arc. They were so close. So distanced from everything and it felt like it was only them in the world, despite being surrounded by over two hundred children. 

Aziraphale closes his eyes and breathes in, he can smell the spiced honey from the shop next door. The smell of hot metal as a blacksmith works through the night to craft a sword. Can smell Crowley, who is now closer than before. 

He takes another breath and can smell Crowley’s perfume. The pressed olives combined with Frankincense and Myrrh. Can smell the middle notes of Rose and cinnamon. The top note of Anise is overpowering. The whole mixture not one that Aziraphale was familiar, which means that Crowley made his own. 

He briefly wonders if he chose the ingredients for a specific reason. He’ll recall later that it’s not a modern perfume recipe. He’ll also recall that it’s the same perfume he wore when they were in Rome. Briefly, he’ll wonder if it’s the original recipe or if he’s miracled a bottle to never dry out. 

But that was in the near future, now, his only thoughts are that Crowley is now closer to him. Can feel their chests flush together. 

There’s a hand on his cheek now and Aziraphale finds himself melting at the touch. Crowley’s thumb rubs at the skin on his cheekbones 

He opens his eyes and finds that Crowley’s glasses are gone. His expression soft and the love that Aziraphale can feel is rolling off of the demon in waves that could rival the flood. 

There was a question in his eyes, a question Aziraphale knew well. One of permissions to be closer to the angel. And Aziraphale nodded his head and closed his eyes. Wondering which part of his body Crowley would grace with his lips. 

He gasps when he feels them against his own. It’s a feather light touch and Lord, Aziraphale wants to pull him closer. Wants more with every molecule of his being. But they know better. 

The kiss ends as abruptly as it started and Aziraphale couldn’t help but giggle. He looked at the soft expression on the demon's face and wanted nothing more than to pull him back in for a second kiss. And maybe a third. A fourth if they were truly lucky. But they didn’t have enough luck for a second kiss. At least, not at this moment, therefore, when laughter-loving Aziraphale saw Crowley, he loved him, a terrible desire seized him in his heart.

“Until next time, Aziraphale.” Crowley spoke, “I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss.” 

Crowley bows in front of the angel before standing up and walking away into the busy street, leaving Aziraphale to contemplate his own realization.

* * *

Their next hundred kisses are spread out from then and the time Crowley delivers the anti-Christ. 

Warlock is seven when he sees Nanny and the Gardner share a kiss for the first time. He smiles from his hiding place. His parents are gone for the week, leaving him in Nanny’s capable hands. 

He thinks it ironic, though he doesn’t know the word yet, that after all Nanny tells him about love being an awful thing. He’s glad that Nanny has found somebody to love. 

_ Brother Francis is perfect for her. _He thinks to himself as they talk amongst themselves. Brother Francis whispers something into Nanny’s ear and he walks out of the back door into the garden and Nanny is left alone in the kitchen. Warlock thinks that Nanny should never be alone. 

He also wonders how long he can stay in his hiding spot. 

He gets his answer when Nanny shifts in her chair. From his place in the closet he can see her grin. He wonders what’s going through her mind and his eyes widen when she turns and looks directly at him. His heart stopping. He knows Nanny would never hurt him, but he always wonders how she always knows where he’s at in the house. 

“I know you’re in there, Warlock, why don’t you come out, darling?” Her voice is sweet and Warlock smiles. He opens the door and rushes out, colliding into her leg as he hugs her. 

Nanny lifts him up and sets him on her lap, “What should we do today?” She asks him and Warlock thinks he would quite like to spend the day in the garden, only because that way Nanny and Brother Francis can be together once more. 

* * *

  


They kiss only a handful of times between the time they leave the Dowlings and the days leading up to the apocalypse, but now that it’s all over, well, they still don't. 

It's not until they escape their own execution that they have their first true kiss. 

It’s in the bookshop, the place where they truly feel at home together. It’s with a fever and passion that both didn’t know the other could possess. 

Aziraphale’s hands tangle in Crowley’s hair, pulling him closer. No more must they worry about Heaven and Hell finding out about them. For the time being, they were as free as they could ever be. 

And right now, Aziraphale’s tongue was exploring Crowley’s mouth, the demon moaning into him. His fingers digging harder into the angels hips as Crowley pulled him closer. 

“I love you.” Aziraphale whispers into him. It’s not the first time he’s said it, but here, alone in the bookshop, it feels like it’s the first. “I love you.” He repeats, like a prayer, and it feels like it is. 

“I love you, too.” Crowley says as they fall on the couch, both too desperate to make an attempt to go upstairs. Both content to spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms. 

_ Is twenty hundred kisses such a trouble _? Aziraphale thinks to himself as he finds himself falling deeper in love with his demon. Twenty hundred kisses in 6,000 years, and hopefully 6,000 more to come. 

“You’re thinking too loudly.” Crowley whispers and Aziraphale’s laugh bubbles in his chest as escapes his mouth in breaths. 

“My apologies, my love.” He replies, kissing him once more. He feels the couch grow wider, no doubt a miracle from the demon above him. They’re no longer cramped, knees no longer bumping into the other. 

They lay on their sides, content for the moment, to just kiss the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! comments/kudos feed my soul!  
and if you wanna talk to me on tumblr about these nerds you can find me @forfuckssakejim


End file.
